Mass Effect Quantum Entanglement
by TheJackinati275
Summary: What Happens When a seventeen year old Enclave member and his deathclaw friend are sent into the Mass Effect Universe Via a QEC Anomaly. Can they survive the stresses and turmoil they are about to embroil themselves in.
1. Chapter 1

Mass Effect: Quantum Entanglements

Disclaimer: Mass Effect is owned by Bioware, Fallout series owned by Bethesda Studios

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY!**

Fallout Universe in an Unidentified Military Base: Minnesota 2285ce

_'it has been eight years since my father died, eight years, with my father fighting for President Eden over the Water Purification Plant in Washington D.C, Eight years since my father martyred himself and ordered that the last of the remaining Vertibird's be sent northwest to the last remaining frontier, this ice forsaken place to be the death bed of the once great Enclave. How did this happen?'_ thought Richard Chase before his thought process was interrupted when a presence entered his quarters

"Commander Chase, the Tribal's are causing trouble on our borders, what should we do?"

"Damn it Jones, that's the fifth incursion this month, pool our reserves together I want you to gather three Vertibird's with 5 men to a squad on each and have them take the flanks, whilst sending in simultaneously the Intelligent Deathclaws under Sargent Clawtooth, I've tried being reasonable but if these Tribal's don't respect a silver tongue, then we have to show them that we have the bigger spear and we will not tolerate this disruptive behaviour" Richard Chase paused momentarily to gather his breath before continuing his speech "I can't handle this shit anymore Jones, fetch me the communicator to Sargent Clawtooth"

Sargent Clawtooth was one of the newest breed of F.E.V induced Deathclaws that followed on with the 2244's Mariposa and Deathclaw testing. The results proved promising and caused dramatically increased intelligence and allowed F.E.V Injected Deathclaw subjects to learn to speak the English language within days, and several months before gaining fluency, in short the perfect warrior's to unleash on an enemy. However instead of fearing these intelligent Deathclaws like his predecessors, Richard saw a kind of Kinship with the new Deathclaws and began to see them as equals with humans and to co-exist peacefully.

"Yes Commander" Private Jones spoke before walking to the far wall and grabbing a small metal box that carried the communicator before returning to Richard's desk and handing the communicator to Richard before leaving the room behind him and closing the door

Richard fingered the device repeatedly then held it to his left ear before speaking "Sargent Clawtooth, it's those damn Tribal's again, I want you to meet me at the assembly room at 0900 hours"

"I told you you should have let us eaten those human Tribal's, they contribute not only nothing to society but they actively seek to disrupt it, but I digress, I will meet you at 0900 hours"

"Very well, also I heard your mate will be having another clutch soon, best of luck to your children" replied Richard cheerfully

"Yes, you know I was wondering if you will ever find a fine woman and procreate and settle down with" replied the Deathclaw playfully

Richard spluttered and blushed slightly before replying "You Wish, I am military for life, I am married to the military and I am semper fi to her!" Richard then hung up before Clawtooth could pitch in another joke clearly meant to tease the Sargent, as Richard did not handle teasing well.

Shortly after, Richard walked into his bathroom and began to pour water on his face when his eyes hit the mirror and he saw his reflection

'Richard Chase, great great great great great grandson of the Esteemed Constantine Chase. Oh greatness is obviously a hereditary trait huh, I am the clear descendant of Constantine Chase and the rest of the Enclave Remnants think I can turn this into an Alaskan Campaign, huh, very funny life, very funny!' Thought Richard Chase before running his fingers through his slightly scarred face then paused as he thought back to the event that earned him the scars but shook himself mentally before returning to the present

"I guess I better get ready to combat these Tribal's" spoke Richard calmly as he sighed softly and began to towel his face and beard slowly before stepping out of the room and heading towards Richard's own separate armoury before pulling out his hand held Pipboy 2500a

"Hello Pipboy 2500, let's see what you can carry for me today" spoke Richard sarcastically to himself as he scanned several different weapons and sets of ammunition bricks to carry within the Pipboy. First Richard reached for Small Arms and scanned his 14mm Sig Sauer Auto Pistol and its relevant ammo and His PPK12 Gauss Pistol with its 2mm EC rounds. He then scanned a Wattz 1000 Laser pistol and a AEP 9 Laser Pistol and gathered their SEC Cells

Richard then moved on to his collection of shotguns and began to scan the Bullpup 12Gauge Winchester City Killer urban combat shotgun and a Pancor Jackhammer Bullpup 12Gauge Automatic Shotgun and a large supply of 12Gauge Shotgun shells.

Richard then continued onto the rifles section and began to scan his pick. He selected a Steyr Aug Bullpup 5.56mm assault rifle and an m4a1 5.56mm Rifle, and a G11 chambered for 4.75mm caseless rounds; he then scanned his 7.62mm chambered Sniper rifle, He then scanned his .308 FN FAL. He then gathered up the relevant ammunition and scanned them into his Pipboy. When he was done with the chemical based guns he then moved onto the energy weapons and selected a Winchester P94 Plasma rifle (known in Fallout New Vegas as the plasma caster), A Wattz 2000 Laser rifle, an AER 14 Prototype Laser Rifle and then finally his YK42B Pulse Rifle. He then gathered up several blocks of Micro fusion Cells. Then Richard grabbed the M72 2mm EC Gauss rifle and scanned it into his Pipboy and the weapon disappeared from Richard's hand

Richard then entered the far side of the armoury and began to smirk as he reached the 'big guns' section. He reached out and scanned a 5mm minigun, and then he scanned the Fatman nuclear Catapult and scanned several Fatman nukes and several Tiny Tot and Low Yield Mininukes. He then reached for the H&K L30 Gatling Laser and tested the charge of the Microfusion Brick before he scanned it into his Pipboy. Richard then reached for Unnamed Gatling Laser and sampled the Backpack for breaches before scanning them into the Pipboy. Richard then laughed shortly before setting his hands upon the Mk 2 Browning 50cal Machinegun and watched it disappear into the Pipboy. Richard then scanned several 50cal Ammunition Bricks full of different munition types.

Richard then walked to the Melee section and scanned in one of his Fisto's, then continued on to a Super Sledge, a Ripper and then finally he scanned his special 16th Century German Zweihander that he personally took from a derelict Museum. At that he had gathered all his weapons and was now headed on his way to his personal suit of Power armour.

Richards Power Armour sat on a stand on the furthest side of the Armoury, and with a sigh Richard began to gaze upon his armour as he began to remember the first time he saw it.

It was 2 years ago and it was Richard's 15th Birthday and as a birthday gift, the science division was proud to bequeath Richard with a special Duraframe reinforced suit of Heavy Power Armour. The Entire Suit was sheer Midnight Black and the Power Armour was based upon the older Enclave MkI and MkI.5 Power Armours but with a more angled chestplate and a more pronounced Shoulder Section that held a collection of tesla coils formed into sharp spikes which arched Electricity between the nodes. On the Back portion of the suit was a small Black Cape with The Enclave E symbol surrounded by the Stars of the Commonwealth. The Helmet Was shaped with the likeness of a Dire Wolf and had silvery metal highlights around the front to look like barred teeth and the Eye Slits were a Baleful glowing crimson red. It Took an hour of modifying and adjusting before it fit to Richard's Frame and when he first donned the Armour, Richard heard the suit power up for the first time in its life. But Richard's Favourite moment of this memory was when he heard the inbuilt suit A.I Speak for the first-time in a heavily Macho and Military fashion as it regarded the gathered crowds and then it spoke "Vengeance Suit Ready For Combat, LETS KICK ASS AND KILL FOR THE ENCLAVE!" at that moment the Crowd cheered and that event shall forever be remembered by Richard as the best gift in his life.

Slowly, Richard began to undress from his Enclave military trench coat and began to put on a skin-tight Insulated Under suit with specially built holes where oxygen canisters where stored. Richard then put on a specially designed jockstrap built to purify urine and convert it into liquid water for increased survival chances in hostile environments without fresh water sources. When that was secured he then put on a specially built superconductive mesh wire body frame over his under suit.

Finally Richard could begin to put on his Power Armour

"Vengeance, Power up, initialise dress up procedure, unlock the micro stabilisers and loosen the tightness by a small amount"

"Vengeance is happy to serve you master; I hope we get to KILL SOME TRIBALS TODAY!"

Richard smiled slightly at his bloodthirsty Armour and began to place on the boots, then the leg and shin guards, then the back and chestplate, the arm armour, and then the gauntlets and then finally Richard held the helmet above his head and lowered it down slowly. When that was done Richard finally began to tighten the nozzles on his oxygen hose. At Last Richard now saw the world through a faint red haze.

"Vengeance, Tighten the armour plates to a tight fit, then prepare a test walking pace 10 metres forward"

"I'll make it as tight as a Nun, and then you'll be walking fine Today, and THEN WE GET TO KILLING!" replied Vengeance haughtily

but Before Richard could reply to his armour, a Roaring Klaxon resounded throughout the Base

RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Vengeance, Patch in to Enclave Network, I want to know what is going on"

"CALLING THOSE SISSIE EGGHEADS NOW COMMANDER!"

"This is Commander Chase, What is going on?" spoke Richard loudly into his Helmet

"Commander, the Quantum Device is reading high levels of energy, someone needs to shut it down manually before it blows up the base" replied a concerned scientist

"I got this, alert the rest of the station and tell them that I will solve this personally" replied Richard, when the transmission cut Richard began to speak to vengeance. "Vengeance, can you patch into Santa Claw's communicator"

Santa Claws is Clawtooth's nickname

"AGH YES, TELL THAT ADORABLE SON OF A BITCH I WANT HIM TO SEND ME WITH YOU NEXT TIME!" replied Vengeance

"Santa Claws, change of plans, lets meet up at the abandoned Quantum Device, oh and Vengeance says the next time I am sent on a mission without my power armour he's going to skin your ass!"

"I Thought the world had Enough of Smart ass Commanders" replied Clawtooth

"Very Funny Santa Claws, laugh it up"

"Watch it Tracer Chaser" replied Clawtooth jokingly

Tracer Chaser was Richards first nickname, he earned it when he was on his first mission at the age of twelve on board a Vertibird as he continuously drained the side mounted m 134 minigun using tracer rounds on neighbouring mountainsides for no reason at all aside from his own amusement

"Enough Meet me at the Quantum device" Richard replied in the tone that meant seriousness

"Over and out" replied the Deathclaw seriously

(I hate explaining scenarios on how the characters somehow get teleported into another universe, so I will let you guess how they teleported, thus saving me time writing and letting you come up with a plausible explanation)

**MEANWHILE ABOARD THE NORMANDY SSV2**

Natalie Shepard was standing against the railing of the CIC Room tapping her finger's idly waiting for her ship to reach Omega which was about a day away when she suddenly heard a Comm call throughout the ship.

"Agh Shepard, were getting some weird signals from the QEC, apparently were receiving a Call from something Called the Enclave" Joker Spoke awkwardly

"What the Hell is that?" Replied Natalie Shepard

"Agghh Commander, here's the weird thing, the call just stopped, but now EDI's is registering Movement coming from within the QEC Room" replied Joker

"What the Hell!" Natalie Shepard turned from the railing and began to run towards the armoury and began to grab an avenger before yelling to Jacob "JACOB Get your ass up and grab a gun and follow me" turning from Jacob, Natalie then began speaking to the Normandy's AI

"EDI Call Miranda and have her meet up with us In the QEC Room!"

"Already Done Commander" replied EDI Nonchalantly

Shepard and Jacob waited anxiously for Miranda to arrive

'_Trust Cerberus to build a state of the art ship yet have a super fucking slow elevator installed' _Thought Natalie but was halted as she heard fast footsteps approach

"Miranda, finally, let's see what's got Joker's bones in a twist" replied Shepard as she anxiously approached to open the door, and what she saw inside baffled her.

The Door opened and she was greeted to the sight of an enormous beast with claws the size of small machetes, the beings hide looked thick and tough and had a brown colouration, it had a large head that was adorned with two large white horns and featured huge sharp teeth. Shepard thought inwardly at the sight _'what the fuck is that, this is the kinda shit that would have religious fantasists twisting their pants for years, it's like a textbook demon from a biblical show' _

Suddenly she heard a voice creek out from the being in what she understood to be perfect English

"Commander Contacts at three o'clock" the voice alerting the baffled commander who was awkwardly examining the Normandy's hull. Natalie followed the creatures gaze to an armoured being who stood about 6'8ft high and was glancing at Shepard and her crew until the being miraculously pulled out a huge Rifle with a lot of ball shaped objects coming out the barrel of the gun. The armoured man then held out his rifle defensively aiming at Natalie then spoke in clear English "Drop your weapons or you will be fired upon!". A few seconds after that a third voice entered the room "THAT'S RIGHT, YOU SHOOT AND WE SPLATTER YOUR BRAINS ALL OVER THE FUCKING WALLS!"

After hearing that voice, Natalie looked throughout the room for a third person but couldn't find them. The Demonic Being caught her searching gaze and lifted his hand to his head in a way not to dissimilar to someone showing mild discomfort like when your friends joke goes too far, then after a second, the armoured being took notice and then let out a slight laugh

Natalie Shepard and her team members looked at each other awkwardly and then Shepard spoke what was on everyone's mind "Who said that?"

The armoured being turned his face to the Demon and they nodded their heads before the armoured being returned his gaze to the team and he pointed his thumb to his armour and said "That would be Vengeance, my On-board Armour's A.I System" shortly after that the armour then began to reply Haughtily "I Am Vengeance, the Bat Shit Craziest Suit of Armor IN THIS FUCKING GALAXY!"

Shepard and crew looked at each other then looked at the armoured being again, only to have the armour reply again "That's Right People, Look on my Work's Ye Mighty and Despair, I AM THE KIND OF ARMOUR THAT WOULD MAKE THOR'S HAMMER TAKE A RAIN CHECK!" The Armoured being then cleared his throat and began to speak "Yeah, My armour gets a little Over-Zealous at Times" only to have the armour reply back "OVERZEALOUS, WHO ARE YOU CALLING OVERZEALOUS, YOU'RE THE PERSON WHOS BEST FRIEND LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING OUT OF SATANS PLAYGROUND"

The Demonic being then returned his gaze to the armoured being and said jokingly "And this is why we don't Bring You out on Missions Anymore" only to have the Armour reply again "FUCK YOU… YOU ADORABLY EVIL SON OF A BITCH!" only to have the Armoured Being Shout Out "Enough, Vengeance, Be Quiet or I will Shoot you With a Pulse Rifle like last Time!"

The AI Whined for a second before replying back "Shutting up now sir"

Shepard thought inwardly again _'Jesus that suit of armour is like Joker Mixed with R Lee Ermey on super steroids'_

Shepard then began to straighten up and assume Commander Shepard pose, then began to speak in a calm and clear voice "Who Are you and what are you doing aboard the Normandy?" the armoured being then turned to his demonic companion and began to take of his helmet as he handed it to the demon, afterward he returned to straighten out his weapon and replied clearly and calmly "I Am Commander Richard Chase of The Enclave Remnants Minnesota Military Division"

Shepard took a look at the man's face and saw that it was scarred slightly on the left part of his face, he had an unkempt reddish beard and had slightly blondish reddish hair done in a military style crew cut. The man seemed young but he had the eyes of a veteran, his blue eyes where slightly hard and he had a gaze that made it look like he was searching your body for any signs of weakness. Shepard then said what came first in her mind "How old are you?" to which the man replied "I am 17 and three months or thereabouts old, why?" That realisation stunned her and she began to speak again "how long have you been on active combat service?" to which the armoured man replied "5 years, I was twelve when I started fighting"

That Realisation stunned Natalie Shepard and her crew as they visibly shrunk back for a moment before returning their eyes to the being as he began to clear his throat and said "this entire thing is a misunderstanding, you see me and Santa Claws here" Richard pointed out his thumb to the Demon and then continued his speech "where manually fixing up some Quantum entanglement thingy ma jig when we were teleported here, so I take it we were teleported to some other galaxy or an alternate universe or something like that, I am very tired so if I just surrender my stuff over, will you let me rest?"

The Tension in the room suddenly lowered and Natalie Shepard and her companions visibly loosened as everyone in the room lowered their weapons (or claws in Clawtooth's case)

Shepard finally began to say what she wanted to say "Where do you come from" to which the armoured being known as Richard replied "Earth, me and Clawtooth here come from the American Wasteland"

Shepard shot back almost immediately "Wasteland, what is that"

Richard laughed slightly then looked to the floor for a second before turning his head up to address Shepard and her crew. "The Wasteland is the Result of the Great War between the Commonwealth of America and The Communist Army of China, Right up to 2055 the world was running out of oil and china needed fuel to support her burgeoning empire, we Americans had the last reserves of it up in Alaska and there was some in India, Shit went raw and the European Union and Indians Went no hold barred fighting each other, the fighting literally stopped only because the fuel just dried up and the land wasn't worth shit anymore . cars began to stop moving for the first time in centuries across all of Europe and Asia…" Richard paused for a second to catch his breath "and then we American's were left holding the last of the world's reserves of oil, When the U.N demanded we trade our oil we gave them the proverbial finger and said Fuck No and out we waltzed, of course at the same time we reformed our national borders to form a commonwealth of 13 states to better enforce our laws on the nations and to better ration of supplies. of course to add insult to injury, at the same time we left the United Nations, our scientists developed man portable Fission reactors that could power cars, the problem is that it was new shit and it was expensive as hell at first, but then the shit got proverbial, enter 2066 and China has invaded Alaska for the Oil reserves, in return we annex Canada from the Canadians so that we can transport our troops over, at that same time Chinese Scientists invent a type of stealth suit which renders people invisible for a long amount of time, and so to combat that our scientist's decided to create a revolutionary kind of armour, the idea of turning a man into a portable tank , Power Armour, and on the eve of 2067 our first suits of T-45d Power armour are steamrolled out of production, and from this we get a revolutionary fuel source, Fusion cells the size of my fingernail, an unquantifiable source of power, from this we created the first laser weapons. From our research the Chinese developed a new tank with laser weaponry and ship them out and our attack at anchorage turns to a long drawn out battle of trench warfare. by 2076 things change, a new kind of Powerarmour is shoved of the shelves, t-51b Powerarmour, 10 microns of ablative silver plating, ceramic casings and hardened metal chassis powered by a Fusion Reactor, that year a new product hits the shelves, man portable Gatling lasers and high powered plasma weaponry. In the first month of these things getting shipped to Alaska and we kick the Chinese out. However shit gets raw in 2077, super high oil prices and a horrible bad weather kills out half the crops in America and people starve, martial law is declared and Americans kill each other for the first time since Lincoln. In Canada an American general orders the public execution of convicted communist sympathisers are shot on national television, a few months later Canadian Communist's capture an American Missile silo and launch a Nuke to China. China Launches Their Nukes and We Launch Ours, 47 seconds later The European Union Launches there stockpiles into China and India Launches theirs on the European Union. Anything after that is what we call a wasteland"

Shepard and her squad are stunned by the explanation

"Jesus Christ" says Jacob

"That is Fucked Up" says Miranda

"It's not all that bad, I mean its shit and all, but after 200 years people are finally rebuilding, then again the wasteland is not exactly the safest of places, but what is bad is that one of the first nuclear bombs to hit America Hit WestTek, the holding facility of something call F.E.V, Forced Evolutionary Virus, a mutagenic material that was released into the atmosphere and combined with the fallout to cause huge mutageous creatures the size of shit you wouldn't believe, Infact that big Hulking Clawrosaur back there is a result, but when we injected the Deathclaws with a more advanced F.E.V these awesome creatures learned to talk and me and him became best friends"

Shepard turned to look at the Demon and noticed that he did the same, he then held out a hand to Shepard and said "My Name is Clawtooth and I am a Deathclaw" and began to shake hands with Natalie, although she felt uncomfortable shaking hands with a hand full of machete sized claws

"I am Natalie Shepard; I am on a mission to destroy the collectors"

Richard turned his head to look at Shepard and replied "who are these collectors, perhaps I can help you?"

Over a period of several minutes Shepard explained the story of the reapers and how the collectors were probably aiding the reapers. "Hell that sounds like a fairy-tale, though I've seen some horrible shit that you will never believe, if it is worth it though, my friend here and i are behind you all the way" said Richard

Jacob leaned over the side of Richard then spoke up "if you are on this mission I am going to need to see your weapons and armour, I am the ships master-at-arms, speaking of which, what is that on your shoulder" Richard pointed his thumb to his M72 2mm EC Gauss Rifle and pulled it out and showed it to Jacob and said in an enthusiastic tone "This here is the M72 2mm EC Gauss Rifle" Richard pointed to the ball shaped objects and spoke again "These here are the coil array's, when you pull that trigger, you send out a 2mm ball into the chamber, when it reaches the chamber, electromagnetic force's hurl the projectile hurtling through the barrel at near the speed of light, when it impacts it tears through most things except anything above t-45d Powerarmour" Jacob then replied "is that the only weapon you have?" Richard nodded his head side by side then pulled out a metal object in his palm and began to scan the M72 2mm EC Gauss Rifle, Jacob then stood stunned as the weapon in his hand took a white glow and just vanished. Richard Pulled out his Wattz 2000 rifle and pressed it into Jacob's Hand and said "This is the Wattz 2000 Laser Rifle, it is the first in a line of Laser Rifles, powerful enough to be sold in a civilian market but lacking the punch it needed to kick through ceramic body armours it never really saw any military use, Although it lacks the power to kick through body armour, it has decent range, extremely good accuracy and is extremely tough and hard wearing, it is like to the laser weapons what the ak-47 was to the Chinese, reliable as all hell, accurate but it couldn't punch through Ceramic body armours"

"Alright then, Just place the weapons you have in the armoury and I will look them over" Jacob replied

Richard Entered the Armoury and unloaded all his weapons on the bench then exited to see Natalie Shepard walking towards Him. Richard stood at attention and waited for what Natalie had to say

"Richard, in order for you to join the Normandy, you will have to get a check-up from Dr Chakwas, I have already briefed her on your background, she will be expecting you, she will be on deck 3, if you lose your way ask for EDI to show you your way" Richard nodded his head then said "right away Shepard"

Richard walked into the Elevator and signalled for Deck 3, the elevator slowly descended to deck 3 where a large proportion of the crew were dining and grumbling, Richard dismissed looking at the crew and immediately went straight for the med bay. Upon arriving he was shocked to see that Clawtooth was already getting examined. Clawtooth let out a yelp as Dr Chakwas stabbed a needle into his shoulder and withdrew some blood, after that Chakwas was done and said "come on its not that bad, your done here for now"

Richard began to walk up to Dr Chakwas and spoke "My name is Richard Chase, I am supposed to be here to be examined" "Yes, I'm going to need you to take your clothes off and stand over there when you are done" replied Chakwas

"Very well, let's get this over with" replied Richard hesitatingly as he lowered down his power Armour. "Vengeance, Quick Combat Suit Withdrawal Procedure please" after the words had been said the suit bits began to fall off of Richards body whilst he worked through getting the several layers of under suit off, it took five minutes all in all. when Richard had taken off all his clothing he stood in front of Dr Chakwas who gasped in shock at the numbers of injuries, she then took her finger and pointed to the scar on my face and I replied "Machete swing, luckily It missed my eye by millimetres, I was thirteen at the time when I received that injury, It was my third ever ground mission. Dr Chakwas then pointed to a bite mark between my third and fourth finger on my left hand and I replied "Caused by some slave kid who I tried to keep quiet whilst my team and I evacuated, the damn kid just chomped down and I struggled hard to stop him… but I hit him too damn hard and he died, I was twelve at the time and the kid must have been about seven or eight…"

'_Severe injuries, multiple gunshot and cauterising wounds, bite-marks and sword wounds all at a young age, my patient must be quite mentally scarred, I am surprised that this Teenager can even stand at all despite the amount of wounds he has endured, I must get a blood sample immediately'_ thought Dr Chakwas as she grabbed a Hypodermic needle and began to press it into Richard's shoulder. Richard Winced slightly but that was it.

"So tell me doctor, am I certified for ground combat?" asked Richard whilst Chakwas was putting his blood sample into a mechanical device.

"Yes…Physically you are fine, mentally however I am afraid I am not so sure, I would suggest you go to Yeoman Kelly for Psychiatric Therapy" "so long as it's a heart to heart talk and not looking at inkblots all day sure, why not it might help get some stuff of my chest" replied Richard

"I would also suggest you come see me in future for several things such as inoculations and other things that you might ne…" Richard cut her off with the wave of his hand as he quickly spoke "Whatever it is doctor if you think I need It then tell me and I will come immediately, I will not endanger the mission by carelessly putting my health at risk" Dr Chakwas soon replied "So if you were injured and I told you to stay in bed for a week, you would stay there?" to which Richard replied "Yes, I have seen full well what happens to people who don't follow the good doctor's orders… let's just say losing a limb to gangrene because one didn't exercise hygiene isn't a pretty sight and leave it at that Ms Chakwas" Chakwas was surprised at that statement but chose not to question Richard. Richard pulled out his Pipboy and began to choose his Enclave military Uniform as he was too tired to re-equip his armour and then he began to dress up, after a few moments he stood up and began to scan his power armour whilst Chakwas watched stunned as she saw the Armour disappear. Chakwas than looked at Richard and said "how the hell did you do that" all she got was a shrug as he pointed towards a device and said "This here is my Pipboy 2500, with this I can mess around with the laws of quantum mechanics or something like that and make things disappear and reappear at my whim" Chakwas shook her head at that and continued to work.

Richard began to leave when Chakwas turned around from her chair to face him and said "Talk to Gardener to set you up a meal" "I Will thank you" replied Richard as he bowed to Chakwas and left to join the mess hall

Richard walked slowly in front of the Chef and stood at attention as he began to speak "Chef Gardener, may I have some food please" to which he responded with sarcasm "Sure, here's a well prepared Ration, enjoy" "I will thank you" replied Richard kindly as he began to pick a seat and began to sit and was ready to grab a fork when he noticed someone about to sit next to him, it was a female with red hair, she said "do you mind if I sit here?" to which Richard responded with "sure, by all means Ms…?" "Kelly… Yeoman Kelly Chambers" replied the female called Kelly. "Agh sure, as long as you don't talk about inkblots or Oedipus complex or about Freudian slips or creepy stuff like that sure" Richard laid out a seat for Kelly to sit which made Kelly laugh cheerfully then she sat down and said "I wouldn't dream of it" Kelly then reached for her fork and began to taste the food and squealed at how disgusting the meal was, however she noticed that Richard ate like a beast as he devoured his meal and was about to get up to ask for seconds when Kelly spoke to him "how can anyone eat that disgusting stuff" to which Richard replied "it's better than some two hundred year old Salisbury steak or Blanco's mac and cheese, at least this stuff is fresher than that crap" Kelly looked in shock at what Richard had said but looking at the profiling that Shepard and Chakwas had provided her with She was not that surprised _'To live in a post Nuclear environment must be very traumatic, it must be like living on Tuchanka, I wonder to what moral extremes that Richard has gone through'_ thought Kelly as Richard began to walk back to chef Gardener

Chef Gardner saw Richard walk up to him so Gardner spoke "I'm sorry I can't do anything good with the rations that Cerberus gave us, you'll have to eat it until Shepard gets us better food at the Citadel" Richard stared at Gardner for a while then spoke "Hell no, I want more, this food is good" to which just about everyone turned around to stare at the Teenager who said that, whilst Gardner was about to Explode with appreciation. "HELL YEAH, Someone agrees with me, I can turn Ration's into Food!" Yelled out Gardner to the Crowd.

Richard turned to his seat next to Kelly and began to sit down, this time Richard was eating slower than before when Kelly turned to Richard and spoke to him "I am going to have to schedule you for a psychiatric assessment after your first mission, does that sound fine" to which Richard swallowed his food then spoke "yes, that's fine so long as it is a heart to heart talk and not looking at ink Splotches, I've done that crap a thousand times before and I'm not a looney, I'm fine, but having someone to talk to about my problems would be great, thank you" Kelly smiled honestly, she had originally thought that Richard would be stubborn just like half the ship's crew when it came to psychological evaluations, But Richard actually seemed to care that people were concerned for his safety which brought a warm spark to Kelly's heart

Natalie Shepard had been looking all over the ship for Richard until finally she summoned up the courage to ask the AI Edi "Edi where Is Richard currently located" a few seconds later the voice of Edi pinged through the ship "Richard is currently talking with Kelly Chambers in the Mess Hall, would you like me to call them up?" "No I will go to him myself" replied Shepard "Signing out" replied Edi

After a long elevator ride she finally spotted Richard chatting amongst Kelly Chamber's. Personally Shepard did not like Kelly's cheerful attitude but here she was laughing with Richard about some subject or other, and she had to admit this scene had changed Shepard's view of Kelly Chamber's drastically _'maybe I should attend at least one psychiatric assessment at least once'_ thought Shepard before she removed the image from her mind and began to step towards Richard and spoke out "Richard, can you come here please" to which he replied "Certainly, what do you need" to which Shepard replied "You don't need to do anything, here catch" as Shepard threw a thin Chip to Richard who caught it in his left hand and Shepard caught sight of the bite mark across the middle of his hand "What do I do with this" he replied whilst studying the device "here, hold it against your arm and press the middle button. Richard did as she said and his arm began to glow in a torrent of yellow around his arm as he replied "What the hell is this, this device is awesome, how do I use it?" to which Shepard replied "It is better if you learn how to use the Omni-tool Yourself, now you should be able to speak with aliens and vice versa. Also I am here to help you find an available bed" to which Richard replied "Where is Clawtooth sleeping" "He has chosen the lower level of the engineering deck" to which Richard said "Then I chose to sleep near his room in the Lower Level Engineering deck" replied Richard as he begun to take the elevator down a level when suddenly his Omni-tool blinked on his arm, he pressed the button and apparently he had received a message from Commander Shepard and it said for him and Clawtooth to meet in full armour (except for Clawtooth) in the docking bay by 0900 hours. He then checked the time and realised it was about 10 o clock at night and began to set up his bed in time for sleep, When he saw Clawtooth he said "Santa Claws, we have a meeting with Natalie Shepard at 0900 hours tomorrow morning at the docking bay, we better be ready by then" to which Richard's trusty companion replied "definitely, it would be bad for you to lose to a women now wouldn't it", at that they both laughed and set about their beds for the night…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2 : An Archangel Saved

Mass Effect Quantum Entanglements

**Disclaimer:** Mass effect by Bioware Fallout New Vegas by Bethesda Studios

**Reviews:**

**Minor Itch: **Whilst I do think that Richard is carrying a lot of equipment, comparatively compared to other fallout Crossovers such as War bringer or The Wildcard (which my Fan fiction is inspired by) in which their characters are carrying literally a full APC worth of gear. Whilst my Character does carry a lot of gear, you have to consider that he is wearing a large Powered Exosuit that was originally designed to combat overwhelming Chinese forces (such as operation Anchorage). I must disagree with you about the M2 however due to the presence of the Power armour, which is an Exosuit, could handle the weight fairly well and with the inbuilt micro-stabilisers built in with the power armour should provide with a stable base and lower the recoil if the gun is fired in short bursts. to combat this overpoweredness (it is a M2 after all) Richard will only have a limited supply of ammunition. Also if you don't know what an exo suit is, Check out High power military robotic Exoskeleton on YouTube, trust me the science of the future is about to get f-ing awesome

On the Subject of talking Deathclaws, look up Goris on the fallout wikia. Plus you gain +10 respect for doing a mass effect + Halo + Mercenaries Crossover, Viking's For Life!

**Spartan-A312:** Thank you, you have no idea the amount of input a simple praise can do for a writer's morale!

**Yinko: **Yes I agree, however I lack the experience with writing currently to set about big things such as that without it either taking too long to write or sounding like crap, however I plan to have the crew talking behind Richard's back so to speak. By the way I consider this Fan-fic and a new hyperspace war (my mass effect + Star wars crossover) to be learning pieces where I hope to gain more experience writing stories.

Chapter 2: An Archangel Saved

Shepard walked slowly through the dirty streets of Omega with her hand hovering over her nose to get rid of the horrible smell. after a period lasting several moment's, Shepard began to look at her squad of three, Normally Shepard only went with two team mates, but because it was the Devil-Duo's first mission Shepard had to see how they worked, it also meant they absorbed the attention of half of Omega as seeing a Deathclaw or a Power armoured man was not an everyday occurrence, but it also meant nobody wanted to screw with Natalie Shepard even more than usual, Infact Shepard decided this would be a good time for small talk as it would distract her from the lingering stares.

"So Chase, where did you get your armour from?"

Richard turned his head away from the crowd to look at Shepard then spoke "I Got this magnificent Bastard on my fifteenth birthday" Richard paused for a second as he brought his right hand up to his chest then lowered his right hand to his hip "apparently the scientists were developing a new Powerarmour and they decided to give it a new A.I interface that was based on the Gutsy military model and on Military training instructor robots, hence my overly Badass A.I" Richard then chuckled for a moment

"also, I've been meaning to ask, you had Artificial intelligence in your world right, didn't they ever betray you" spoke Shepard as she turned her face onwards and began to walk again through the streets of omega"

Miranda then pinched in her pennies worth of the conversation "Yes, I heard you have an A.I, how do you stop it from betraying you?"

Richard began to speak astonishingly "What, Vengeance Betraying me, The Evil bastard loves me, hell he tries to inspire me in new ways to get into trouble" Richard then halted for a second and assumed a serious tone as he continued to speak "Artificial intelligence is rare though, there have been circumstance's where AI's have gone insane and attacked people, but also cases where they have developed depression over how we have blasted ourselves to pieces, in these cases they often view themselves in a similar way as children being orphaned when we killed ourselves and they wonder why. Although personally in my experience AI's are just like people but are super intelligent."

Shepard and Miranda looked at each other for a second and nodded their heads. Then Miranda looked at Richard and began to speak "So what is this Enclave you mentioned about Yesterday?"

Richard then stopped still and began to stand straight up and held up his right hand to his forehead and began to speak "The Enclave were the selected representatives of the Pre-War American Government who believed that a Nuclear war would happen sometime within the next twenty years of the Alaskan takeover and the Annexing of Canada, during this the Enclave sponsored the Vault-Tec company to build gigantic underground shelters called vaults that were built to withstand and outlast a nuclear explosion. Unfortunately The Great war happened during an Enclave meeting on an off-shore oilwell in the Pacific Ocean off of San Francisco. The Enclave then Evolved into a Pro-Human Fanatical Organisation who believed they were the sole rulers of America. I cannot tell you how or why, But Eventually the Enclave was defeated and we were forced to retreat into Minnesota. Under my Hereditary Leadership however we began to change it, we began to help and aid others in exchange for food and water and other resources in exchange and we helped to eradicate the slavers and bandits in the area with military force. The Problem we faced however were the Deathclaws in the area that could overwhelm our squads if we were not careful. Eventually I overviewed Enclave historical files and discovered that Deathclaws could be taught to speak English and be taught to live peacefully with humans. It was my decision to forcefully integrate the F.E.V into the Deathclaw population so that they would no longer kill humans. And as you can see here it was successful" Richard pointed to the Deathclaw

"It is true, we used to see people as prey, but when we were introduced to the F.E.V and we gained more intelligence, we began to see people as allies and they trade us food in exchange for our service's to their military" replied Clawtooth

Shepard was about to ask another question when she realised that they were nearing the Afterlife. Upon hearing the booming Techno coming from the nightclub Richard Spoke up "what the hell is that booming noise, I have the strangest need to dance with this music"

Miranda huffed then replied "this is a nightclub; it's a place where people drink and dance all night long"

Richard stood there for a second before replying eagerly "so it's like a tavern where you dance all night long, holy shit why didn't we invent that! Where's the Drinks!" before Richard began swinging around towards the front door near the Batarian guardsman

"Whoa, hold up there cowboy, where do you think you're going, we have a mission here first, besides your underage" spoke Shepard in a commanding voice as she held out her arm to Richard's shoulder

"Pffft Fine" replied Richard

A Batarian guardsman approached the trio and said "go on in, Aria's expecting you

As if on cue, Shepard and the group began to walk through a narrow hallway until they were accosted by a group of four Batarians

"What are you looking at?" said the leading Batarian of the group

Shepard began to close near the Batarian and was about to speak when she was interrupted

"I suggest you and your fuckbuddies leave before me and my friend here" Richard then pointed to the Deathclaw who stood ominously presenting his large claws and teeth "tear out your entrails and leave you hanging by the front door near the Elcor!"

The Batarians looked like frightened children as the leader began to speak "I'm not looking for trouble"

Shepard then grabbed the leading Batarian by the cuff of his shirt by the neck and said "maybe I am… maybe you better get out of here before I find you some"

The Leading Batarian backed away before saying "alright alright I've got stuff to do anyway" the Batarian then turned to his friends before finishing his sentence "Come on let's get out of here" then walked away slowly.

The third Batarian motioned his hand to his throat and emulated slitting the throat when Richard scanned out his 5mm Gatling gun and held the trigger and the barrels began to spin, the Batarian noticed this and began to run up to his friends as Richard smirked and replied "The Meat grinder special here does this all the time"

Miranda curiously asked what the meat grinder special was

Richard replied with "The Meat grinder special is my nickname for my Gatling gun here, aptly named for its ability to spurt out fifty rounds per second and literally grinding people to bits, even when the gun is empty the spinning barrels scares the shit out of people!"

Shepard then chose this moment to interrupt "That was out of line Chase, I am the leader here and you better get used to it"

Richard then straightened up and held his right arm up to his forehead and spoke "Yes Commander, forgive me I am still used to being in charge of the situation" Richard maintained this pose until Shepard noticed this and began to speak "At Ease Gunnery-Chief"

The Group continued through the hallway until they reached the main room. The Group continued on whilst Richard stood still at the scene for several moments staring at the dancing Asari Strippers until a voice broke him from his thoughts

"Are you coming" Shepard spoke as she thought inwardly _'why the hell did I have to bring in a teenager along with me to a nightclub'_

"Sorry Commander, it's not every day that I get to see mostly naked blue aliens stripping away"

Shepard then walked up to a Turian bartender and said "do you have serice ice brandy"  
"Yes… is there anything else" spoke the bartender

Shepard replied "Yes, where can I find Aria" the Turian held out one of his talons to a nearby stand

"Thank you"

Richard then walked up to the bartender and said "what's the green stuff" Richard then pointed to the neighbouring bottles

"Batarian Ale, it'll put you down quickly if you're not careful human" the Turian replied

"I'll have one please, what's the cost?" replied the teenager whilst Shepard glared at Richard for going behind her back

The bartender looked up to the stand and gestured to Aria, she nodded so the Turian returned to face the heavily armoured man and replied "for you its free, you're a guest of Aria"

"Thank you" Richard replied as he grabbed the glass shot and returned to Shepard's side

Shepard then continued on until she reached a flight of stairs where she was stopped "That's close enough" said Aria as a Turian and two nearby Batarians drew their pistols

Miranda drew out her SMG whilst Richard pulled a safety switch on his Gatling gun and lightly fingered the firing trigger whilst he held out the green alcoholic beverage in his left hand. Clawtooth held out his claws and presented his sharp teeth as he stood straight. He then eyed Richard and nodded his head

"Fuck no Blue lady, I just got your free drink and now were in a Mexican standoff, you get your goons to back off before I mount their heads on the nearest damn wall I see!"

Shepard winced for a second until she saw Aria laugh loudly and the guards laughed with her.

"Who's your companion, Shepard?"

"Gunnery Chief Richard Chase" Shepard replied

"In our civilisation it's considered rude to wear a helmet when you are invited as guests, I want to see his face Shepard"

Shepard nodded then turned her face to Richard, who nodded in reply; he then went to a nearby table and set his drink and his Gatling gun on the table. Then he began to unlatch the oxygen hose connected to the back of his armour and twisted the helmet slightly to loosen it, Richard then began to speak

"Vengeance, activate magnetic attaching on my helmet to my back plate, and activate weapon slot one magnetic lock" to which Vengeance replied eagerly "Sir yes Sir, I Do Try to IMPRESS THE LADIES WITH MY STUNNING APPEARANCE AND MY MAGNETIC LOCKING CAPABILITY!"

Everybody in the room including Aria (except for Shepard's group) looked on in shock whilst Richard nodded his head side to side then spoke "Sorry, my suit's AI really doesn't know how to talk to people" as soon as Richard said AI everybody shook for a moment whilst Aria was immediately interested. Richard then put his helmet to his back and checked that it was magnetically attached to his armour, and then he placed the Gatling gun to his back and watched as the gun slammed onto the back of his armour, he then held onto the drink with his left hand.

Aria looked at the man and noticed that he looked rather young "He looks rather young Shepard, you didn't pick him up off the streets by any chance" Aria then turned her head to Richard and said "How old are you boy?"

"Seventeen and about three months old" everyone in the room looked visibly shocked, "What, I have plenty of battlefield experience"

Aria spoke out curiously "Who the hell is the boy Shepard, tell Him to drop his weapons"

"Chase, Drop your weapons including the ones in your magical device"

Richard nodded his head and held out his arm and said "Vengeance, Detach Weapon one into my hand now" "Disengaging Lock now" replied the armour.

Richard then held out the Gatling gun and held it out to the neighbouring Turian bodyguard who dropped his pistol to his holster and held out both his hands. "What the hell is that Human"

Richard smirked and then said "That my Turian friend…. you are Turian right" Richard stopped speaking until a nod of the alien's head confirmed that he was a Turian "Is a gun that some people here would call primitive, but what most people would call a Fucking meat Grinder, You Turians have probably never held a gunpowder weapon in your life, and you should be happy you never have, you aim it down on your victim, you pull the trigger and you watch as fifty rounds of death come shooting out of the barrel per second and finally you watch your opponent get turned into grinded meat, it may not have the penetrating power of your fancy mass effect guns but those fancy pea-shooters can't compare to the fire rate of this beast!"

The Turian was visibly shocked not only by the fact that he was holding an authentic Gunpowder weapon but also the fact that this weapon could fire faster than any gun he had ever heard of.

Richard then pulled out his Pipboy 2500a and thought about which weapon to pull out next, he decided upon pulling out the Browning M2 before speaking again "are there any machine gun lovers out here, if you are I suggest you leave before I make you jealous" everybody turned their gaze on Richard as they were curious to see what he would pull out next. Smirking, Richard held out his right hand and scanned out the Browning M2 carefully on the floor before Richard skulled the drink in his left hand and put it on the table. Then Richard carefully pulled the gun up to his right side of his hip and ejected the 50cal round belt from the gun, he then pulled the bolt and cleared the already loaded 50cal Depleted Uranium round and held it out to the nearby Turian and said "I think you're going to want to put my Gatling gun on the floor for this" The Turian did exactly as Richard asked and dropped the Gatling gun to the floor carefully. Richard then held out the 50cal DU round and waited for the Turian to grab it. The Turian held the round and was stunned by the size of the round, he then waited for Richard to explain about the gun "that round your holding is called a 50 calibre Depleted Uranium round, If you fire this at anyone not inside a 1.5 metre thick brick house, they're going to have a real bad day, now imagine having this shoot about 750 of these on you in a minute of firing" Richard then dropped the M2 on the floor slowly then scanned out the Fat Man Nuclear catapult and then he spoke

"If one were to say the word catapult, the thing most people would image is a large siege weapon that throws rocks at castle's, Well when I think of a Catapult I think of The Fat Man Nuclear Catapult" Richard paused as he absorbed the shock and fear that the word presented, then he continued on with his speech "that's right, this thing launches Micro Thermo-Nuclear Fission based explosive bombs out like a mortar and sets them about your enemies heads and then you get to watch as they are vaporised or torn to bits whilst the tell-tale mushroom cloud spurts forth from their deaths"

Richard continued to lay down all his weapons; everybody was shocked by both the fact that he held Laser and Plasma weaponry, but also by the Fatman.

Aria cleared her throat and began to speak "So why are you here Shepard?"

"I am looking for Archangel"

Aria laughed then began to speak "Everybody is after Archangel, so what do you want with him?"

Shepard replied "I am here to recruit him"

"Then don't let any of the blood pack, eclipse or Blue suns hear that, their all after Archangel"

**Time Skip** (screw the boring stuff let's get to the Killing!)

Garrus sat there, hiding behind the balcony's wall as he picked off yet another mercenary foolish enough to try and rush past the door, he then returned to cover and sighed as he held his head up against his mantis sniper rifle, he was tired as he had been up the previous two days, he had run out of stimulants and was now feeling their lack. Sighing again Garrus held out his head and aimed his Mantis as he scoped out the bridge and spotted a large armoured figure running across the bridge way, Garrus then put his targeting reticule to his head and fired, he then ejected his heat sink then returned his gaze to see that not only was the object still alive, but that its armour was barely dented by the shot, he also noted how the thing's legs had stayed solid to the ground and how the thing just shrugged off the impact from the round whilst he was pulled into cover by an even larger creature with horns in its head and large claws. Garrus was about to return to cover but when he caught sight of a black and red suit of N7 armour he stopped and zoomed in with his scope

"Shepard…"

Garrus was shocked; he had to get Shepard's attention somehow, so he loaded in a concussion round and fired it into Shepard's chest. Garrus then returned to cover… Moments later he heard the pitter patter of feet ascending stairs as he awaited death. He re-aimed his gun and got out of cover just as the squad entered the Room

"Archangel" Shepard spoke

Garrus let out one of his fingers to the group as he aimed at a mercenaries head and fired, he then turned around to notice that the armoured being was walking towards the balcony whilst he was taking his helmet off, he then arched his head over the balcony and threw up onto the bridge. He turned his head to Shepard and began to sit down; he then took off his helmet and spoke "Shepard… I thought you were dead"

Shepard ran up to Garrus and hugged him before saying "Garrus! What are you doing here?"

"Just keeping my skills sharp, a little target practice"

Richard Coughed then turned his head to Archangel and interrupted their conversation

"I'll say, you decided to target my god damn head, you owe me Lunch dammit" Shepard crossed her head side to side whilst Garrus continued to look at Shepard

"You okay?" spoke Shepard as she returned to the conversation

"Been better, but it sure is good to see a friendly face, Killing Mercs is hard work, especially on my own" replied Garrus

"You nailed me good a couple of times, by the way" replied Shepard

"Concussive rounds only, no harm done. Didn't want the Mercs getting suspicious" Shepard replied with "Uh-huh"

Richard sighed then spoke "Well I'm just happy that when you decided to shoot me in the face you didn't chose an armour piercer"

Garrus turned to the armoured being and said "Who the hell is he Shepard, I don't think I've ever seen armour like that"

Richard heard that and began to speak "This is Vengeance, My Suit of Power Armour built by the Enclave Remnant Scientists; it is based on the MKI Power Armour but with a severely overhauled angled chestplate and better leg-armour and specially designed micro-servos and better micro-gyroscopes, Infact if you noticed I didn't fall over when your round hit me in the head, the reason is because of the automatic lock-up system which stops you from toppling over during an explosion or from other weapon impact's"

Garrus responded with "Yes, I noticed that, Infact that shot should have put you on your ass"

Richard smiled at that and laughed "hell, it's not the first time someone thought about shooting me in the head, but I have to admit you're the first person who has done so and lived" Richard then held out a hand to Garrus and said "My Name is Richard Chase, Gunnery Chief of the Normandy"

Shepard interrupted Richard by saying "Nope, you are now Gunnery officer, Gunnery Chief Garrus Vakarian, meet your new sub-ordinate", Richard then laughed and said "well now I am Richard Chase, Ex Gunnery Chief, Current Gunnery Officer and now your sub-ordinate At your service" Garrus Shook his hand and said "Garrus Vakarian, ex-Vigilante ex-Csec officer"

Shepard again interrupted by saying "well we got here, but I don't think getting out will be as easy"

"No it won't. That bridge has saved my life… funnelling all those witless idiots into scope. But it works both ways; they'll slaughter us if we try to get out that way"

Richard then spoke up "True, but what the hell were you thinking by trapping yourself up here, you could have escaped before you got surrounded"

Garrus ignored what Richard said and continued his speech "it's not all that bad, this place has held them off so far, and with the four of you… I suggest we hold this location, wait for a crack in their defences, and take our chances. It's not a perfect plan, but it's a plan."

Shepard replied "if we fight as a team, we'll hold them off."

"Your right, their numbers won't help them here anyway, let's see what their up to" Garrus walked up to the balcony with Shepard right beside him

"Hmm… looks like they know their infiltration team failed, take a look, scouts, eclipse I think"

"That looks like a lot more then scouts" replied Shepard

"Indeed. We better get ready, I'll stay up here, I can do a lot of damage from this vantage point, you… you can do what you do best, just like old times, Shepard" replied Garrus as he readied his weapons

"Hang on there, I think it would be better if I stay up here for a second" Richard said to Shepard who agreed

"Santa Claws, you go with Shepard and Miranda, not that they'll need much help between them, but if you see them just slightly overwhelmed I want you to show them the meaning of claw in Deathclaw!"

"Let me guess, it's either the Meat grinder special… or the Nuclear Surprise" replied the Deathclaw as he turned to the hall way and followed Shepard and Miranda

Richard laughed then shouted "Nope, I think you'll be able to hear what I have cooked up for the enemies!"

Garrus looked at Richard then turned to face the enemy mech's

Richard scanned out his Browning Mk2 and began to manually load in his specially loaded ammunition belts. Richard always placed in eight rounds of normal 50cal rounds, every ninth round was a DU round and finally every tenth round was an explosive round, in this way he could lay down a more devastating volley of heavy fire. Richard then began to attach a tripod to the frame.

By the time Richard had finished with his Browning M2 the battle with the mech's was half over and Garrus yelled out "Are you going to help or you going to sit on your ass all day?" Garrus then averted his gaze from the enemy and saw the gun that Richard had set on the Balcony. "By the Spirits, what the hell is that?" yelled out Garrus

Richard smirked then replied "It's a Browning M2, I'll tell you more about it later" Richard then put on his helmet quickly then shouted out to Garrus who returned to sniping "Say Garrus right, does that helmet of your supress noise?" Garrus nodded his head "well you might want to put it on, this thing gets Fucking Loud!" Richard then pulled on the bolt and pressed his finger on the trigger which gave off the distinctive Klakk sound, Richard was now ready to fire, Richard pressed both fingers down on the trigger and began to fire

BBBOOOOMMM BBOOOOMM BOOOOOOM BBOOOOOMMM

Garrus looked out in awe as he saw limb's being torn from bodies in a torrent of blood and screams. In all instances the hard suits of the eclipse Merc's didn't just buckle, their armour was torn from the seams or the Ceramic casings just cracked into hundreds of tiny shards as the force tore into bodies, he also saw that a single one of these bullets could short-out a Kinetic Barrier just from the force alone. Garrus also later noticed that a few of the bullets exploded on impacting causing miniature explosions and wrecking even more havoc on the battlefield, within twenty seconds all that was left of the eclipse were lying on the floor dead and covered the bridge with gore and blood. Richard was surrounded by spent brass cartridges as they rolled along the floor, the gun barrel was glowing a faint red from the heat produced

"That's a Gunpowder weapon isn't it, how in the name of the spirits did you get one of those?"

Richard was about to reply when a heavy mech was sent down the bridge and began to activate.

"Dammit, there sending out the heavy mech's" Garrus said into his Omni-tool

Shepard then replied to her Omni-tool "That problem should take care of itself!"

Richard scanned the Browning M2 back into his Pipboy 2500a. Garrus spotted this out of the corner of his eye and commented

"I think I've hit my quota of strange shit today, how the hell did you do that?"

Richard Shrugged and said "Don't ask me I am not a scientist, although I think it does weird shit with quantum mechanics and teleports my stuff into space somewhere until it's needed"

Garrus just nodded his head as Richard returned to his task, he picked out his M72 Gauss Rifle and slammed in his 20 round 2mm EC pack into the slot and watched as his rifle powered up. He then scanned out his Fatman launcher and set it onto a nearby couch along with several Mini-nukes and about four 2mm EC magazines. Richard then set his Hand held Pipboy 2500a onto the back of his Power Armour. After that he then shouted out to the team members below the balcony "Lets Kick-ass!" Everybody just nodded their heads as Richard set the M72's wooden stock against his shoulder as Richard aimed down the sights and prepared to fire when Garrus did the same with his Mantis, he then shouted out to Richard "if you spot a Salarian with white tattoos on his face, save him for me!"

Richard fired on a woman's face between the lower right cheeks and watched as pieces of jaw came flying from the impact. He then lowered back into cover and turned towards Garrus and said "one down". Garrus smirked then replied with "four down". Richard looked down at the floor for a second and said "Damn, I better catch up", Richard then jumped out of cover and fired a short burst of highly accurate covering fire down on several enemies taking careful notice not to hit a tattooed Salarian. Garrus was impressed by the tightness of the shot's placing and said as much "Damn fine shooting, what the hell kind of gun is that?"

"It's the M72 Gauss rifle; it uses magnetic coils to hurl a 2mm ferrous ball out at damn near the speed of light!" Richard breathed out between rapid shots "it's probably just slightly less powerful than that thing you've got there, but it has semi-rapid fire capability and none of that heat sink shit either!"

Garrus then replied "yeah, I don't know what the hell you humans were thinking putting in Heat Sink's in weapons, I'd rather prefer to have unlimited ammunition and wait for my guns to cool down than have to rely on heat sinks!"

Richard agreed then took aim with his rifle again. after swaying his scope from side to side he spotted a tattooed Salarian fighting off the Heavy mech. Richard paused then yelled out under his breath "Garrus, I've got your Target at Ten o'clock, you better get him quick before the Mech Finishes him off!"

Garrus quickly zoomed down his scope and targeted down at Jaroth's head and fired. he then watched as Jaroth's head was torn to pieces and he slumped down to the ground dead. Garrus then shouted out his usual saying "Scoped and dropped"

Richard then quickly turned to the couch as he ejected his spent magazine then slammed in a new Magazine to his M72, when that was done he set it down on a nearby desk, he then quickly grabbed a Mini-nuke and slided it down the Fatman's ramp and held the launcher to his right shoulder so that a pressure gauge nozzle was right near his cheek, he then ran up to the balcony and tilted the launchers elevation slightly upwards and fired the Mini-nuke towards the mech. a quarter way through its flight the missile split to reveal tiny bomblets that generated a loud roaring sound as they careened towards the ground and exploded in a symphony of tiny mushroom clouds

Garrus was stunned as his mandibles twitched in shock; his mouth was held agape revealing his sharp teeth watching as the ground shook and the right side of the bridge just collapsed from the forces of the explosions. The YMIR Mech was torn to penny sized pieces sent flying through the air. Richard then yelled out "Surprise Assholes!"

Shepard was busy hiding behind cover as the mech was shooting at her; she then suddenly began to hear a loud roaring noise and Shepard decided to investigate the source of the noise, she suddenly spotted the source before she was almost blinded as tiny Mushroom clouds spat out on the bridge sent parts of the mech and the bridge flying forth in a hundred different directions. Portions of the Bridge then collapsed as bits of broken cement and rebar crumpled downwards onto the floor below. Shepard then heard Miranda shout out "What the hell was that Shepard... was that what I thought it was?"

Clawtooth emerged between the two women and replied "Richard is just showing off again"

Both women nodded their heads as they and the Deathclaw were prepared to stand when Garrus spoke into the intercom "Looks like that's all of them. Come find me before they regroup."

The Trio raced up the top of the stairs and through the hallway until they reached the room. Shepard overheard boasting between Garrus and Richard. "So does that count towards the number" said Richard to which Garrus replies "It only counts with a Rifle I'm afraid"

"CHASE!" Shouted Shepard as she ran into the room and saw as Garrus winced slightly.

"You're in it now" spoke Garrus as he stepped backwards

"Can you explain in five short words what the Fuck That Was?" Shouted Natalie Shepard

Richard paused for a second then said "I took care of mech, their I said it in five short words"

Natalie calmed herself before saying "all right, this one time you're off the hook, but I swear if you fire another one of those things without warning me, you can say goodbye to the Normandy!"

Shepard then turned to Garrus as he said to her "You're kicking ass Shepard, they barely touched me, and I Got Jaroth in the process, I've been hunting that little bastard for months"

Shepard smiled then replied "We've still got Blood pack and blue suns left. Think we can make a break for it?" Garrus replied with "maybe. Let's see what they're up to." Garrus then walked up to the balcony again. "They've reinforced the other side… heavily, but they're not coming over the bridge yet, what are they waiting for?" as soon as Garrus said that the room shock as an explosion hit. "Sir, I've detected several explosions on the second level, I believe the Commie Bastards are trying to get through to us!" replied Vengeance. Garrus looked shocked and spoke up "What the hell was that Shepard?" Shepard turned her head to Richard and Garrus followed her gaze to Richard who nodded his head.

"This is Vengeance, My Armour's AI Interface, Say hello please"

Vengeance replied with "What is that horrible thing you're wearing, it's like your designer just grabbed a Triangle and slapped arm holes into the thing, can you even move in that thing?"

Garrus was shocked as his mandibles lowered, he then defended himself by saying "Hey, Don't talk about my armour like that, this thing has saved my life numerous times!"

Miranda Cut in before Vengeance could reply "What the Hell was that?"

Garrus held out his Omni-tool and said "Damn it, they've breached the lower level, well they had to use their brains eventually. You'd better get down there, Shepard. I'll keep the bridge clear."

Shepard agreed then said "Chase, you're with Garrus again, Garrus… keep him out of trouble"

Garrus nodded then tapped Richard on the shoulder and said "You hear that Chase, you better keep out of trouble, when Shepard's pissed everybody suffers"

Just as soon as Shepard, Miranda and Clawtooth left, dozens of Blue sun's members began to charge through the bridge and Garrus swore "Shit, this is far too much for me to handle" Garrus then turned his head to Richard and said "Do you have anything that can stop them from reaching us?"

Richard nodded then scanned out his 5mm Gatling gun and said "Yeah, Can you tell me if these guys are using those Shield thingy's" Garrus replied with "Only the important guys have those, otherwise they have tech armour". Richard then loaded his Gatling gun with a 500 round belt and set out another belt on a nearby couch. "I'm not sure how good these rounds will do against Ceramic armour, but at the least the fire rate should slow down their charge!" Richard then ran up to the Balcony and pushed the trigger switch with his right hand while his left hand held onto the handle.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

That one noise Whirred through the room as spent bullet casings were puked out of the gun and the barrels twisted so fast that it looked like they were revolving anti-clockwise. Garrus had actually heard tales about human wars speaking of the fear and dread that these multi-barrelled weapons caused in some war in a place called Vietnam, but now that he had actually seen one fired, he knew that the history books were justified. He then turned his head to the Blue Suns and watched as they charged headlong into a slaughterhouse. Garrus also noticed that for every four bullets fired into the enemy, two of the rounds would bounce off of the ceramic armour, one would be embedded into the suit and only one would pierce the armour slightly. Normally Garrus would have been alarmed at the inability to pierce through armour but the fact that the volume of fire was so huge that it counteracted this. In simpler terms it would be like charging into a swarm of bees. Sure a bee sting will hurt, but if you get hit by a thousand bee's you will eventually die.

Richard Fired for approximately seven seconds before he had to reload a new 500 round belt into the Gun, it took five seconds to reload and then he prepared to fire an even more devastating volley of fire. For this time Richard loaded in a fully tracer loaded Belt into the gun.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

This time Garrus noted an immediate change. This time the Bullet's began to make a faint yellowish trail before hitting on impact and sending forth red hot metal shards, he also noticed that several of these round's ricocheted of the bridge and into even more Blue Sun's mercenaries spreading even more panic and fear. When these new rounds impacted on armour there was a noticeable difference, the bullets struck the armour and melted onto the armour causing even more kinetic damage to the suits.

The Blue Sun's noticed that they were being slaughtered and their morale plummeted. The Order to retreat was given and the Charge turned into a sudden rout

Richard finished the belt off in seven seconds; he then scanned the gun back into his Pipboy and pulled out his P94 Plasma Rifle and put in a Microfusion Cell.

Garrus saw the new weapon and spoke "Okay, what do you have now?"

Richard turned to face Garrus and grinned, he then turned a dial on his Plasma rifle and Garrus saw as a stream of green energy pulsed through a glass tube and arched into a stream. He then saw a set of three metal claws at the end and heard a noise. Garrus then spotted a symbol on the back of the rifle and recognised it as the nuclear trefoil symbol and spoke back to Richard "What the hell does that gun do, it has a nuclear symbol on it!" Richard then replied with "Yes, This gun utilises a Nuclear Fusion reactor in a tiny cell to generate unquantifiable levels of power to generate a Stream of Plasma. These things at the end accelerate the stream of plasma into a ball that fly's forward until it hits something and melts its way through until it diffuses" Richard then aimed down the hallway to a retreating Blue Sun's member and watched awestruck as a green ball of plasma flew through the air and struck the running Batarian in the back, he fell to the floor dead as his blue ceramic suit of armour cracked from the heat exchange and cooked his flesh in a flurry of smoke

What was Garrus's reply?

"I want one of those!" (Already been said in Warbringer and it just had to be said again!)

Richard smiled; he then scanned out hit Wattz 2000 model Laser Rifle and several Microfusion cells, he then walked up to Garrus and held out his Laser Rifle and said "Here, you're a sniper right?" Garrus nodded his head affirmatively "Then take this, it's a Wattz 2000 Laser Rifle, I never really liked the laser rifles much, you just pull the trigger at your target and watch your target burn" Richard then handed Garrus a Microfusion cell and placed it in his palm and said "These are called Microfusion cells, inside these little things is a fully functional nuclear fusion reactor, you put this end of the thing into the Battery slot here" Richard held Garrus's hand and pointed it to the slot. Garrus loaded the Microfusion cell in and Richard nodded slightly and said "Good, you are now ready to fire" Garrus took aim at a blue sun's mercenary and fired, it hit the mercenary square in the back of the head and Garrus watched as a scorch mark appeared in the helmet and a small hole went straight through the back of the head and out the other side. Garrus felt no recoil from the gun and said as such. Richard replied with "Of course there is no recoil, it's a laser. Lasers are weightless although that has problems of its own; there is no time dilation as well because the beam travels at the speed of light"

Garrus dropped the gun carefully on a nearby couch and switched to his familiar M-92 Mantis Sniper Rifle. Just as soon as he was done he was interrupted by the screeching sound of a door being welded open. Garrus tapped his Omni-tool and began to call Shepard "Get back here Shepard their coming in through the Doors"

Richard quickly scanned out his Supersledge that he called Mjolnir and readied his P94 Plasma rifle just as the door was forced open and a booming voice yelled out "Raaah! Rip them to shreds!"

Garrus quickly aimed his rifle and fired a round into a neighbouring Vorcha's head. The Big being then yelled out "Watch my back, I'll deal with Archangel!"

Garrus then returned back to his Omni-tool and spoke to Shepard "Come in Shepard, were the hell are you!"

Shepard shouted into her Omni-tool "Were held down tighter then all hell, The only thing that's saved us is Richard's Friend, were going to be held here for a while, Sorry Garrus!"

Garrus then returned to cover and looked to Richard and said frustratedly "Shepard's being held down, she won't get here in time!"

Richard replied with "Shit, this might turn into a melee if they reach those stairs; if so I want you to cover my ass with sniper fire, if not then I'll just pump those bastards full of plasma"

At that both Richard and Garrus started to fire on random opponents and began to pick off the hordes of Vorcha. Garrus then spotted a group of about four Krogan and about six Vorcha all quickly running up the stairs. Richard spotted this as well and jumped in front of the opening towards the hall way and unleashed four plasma shot's, three of which killed three Vorcha and a fourth which hit a Krogan in the right shoulder, Richard then cartwheeled towards the Group and pulled out his Super Sledge and began to charge with a Battle cry of "FOR THE ENCLAVE!"

Richard held both hands on the bottom of the handle and began to swing down with full force on the Krogan with the plasma damaged shoulder and watched as a sickening crack descended from the impact which literally popped his right arm out of from his body and he died instantly as his rib's cracked from the force and went hurtling straight into his heart's and lungs. He then lifted the Super Sledge and held his sledgehammer with his left hand on the bottom of the metal shaft and his right hand half way up the shaft and began to swing to the right side of his shoulder and knocked another Krogan to the side. Another Krogan charged right into his left shoulder pinning Richard to the wall. Garrus fired his rifle into the head of the Krogan pinning him down but his shield stopped the round and Garrus was left Flustered

"Vengeance, Activate the Tesla Coils, Give me an injection of Psycho NOW!" Shouted Richard

"Affirmative, Injecting now, Stay Calm and Careful!"

A red haze covered Richard's mind as his head cleared of all thoughts and the tell-tale surge of adrenaline and other similar chemicals rushed into Richard's Bloodstream. The Stream of Electricity from Richard's shoulder shocked the Krogan to Richard's left and he batted away at the Krogan's face with the pommel whilst he warded off blows with the rest of the shaft. When the Krogan was sent back Richard quickly seized the initiative and Hurled a Wide Swing towards a Krogan to the right of him which sent him flying and cracked his ceramic helmet inward's, Richard then used the motion from his swing to hurtle toward a nearby Vorcha and watched as his face was crushed as easily as though it were a watermelon. A nearby Vorcha tried to trip Richard over but failed drastically and for all its efforts earned a kick to the head which cracked its neck from the force of the blow. Richard then Charged head long into another Krogan and hurled his Hammer right into its chest and watched as the Ceramic Armour Cracked like glass onto the floor and the Krogan had his chest caved in, he lived for a few more second's then died only due to his redundant organs. The Nearby Krogan and Vorcha were demoralised and began to falter in their charge which angered Garm who shouted "What the Hell is holding you up!"

Garm then noticed the armoured being that was fighting off his Krogan forces single-handedly and began to Charge toward the attacker.

Richard was busy fighting off a nearby Krogan when he was struck back by another Krogan with huge cylindrical objects imbedded into the armour.

Garm then summoned a warp on the armoured being and watched as the tell-tale blue light hit his enemy

Richard Felt an indescribable amount of pain work its way into his body. In a Fit of extreme Rage he Struck down a Krogan Repeatedly then turned his gaze to the One in red armour and charged forth even as his armour was shot repeatedly with a Shotgun, he just shrugged the rounds off and jumped in the air with his Hammer Swinging down right towards the Krogan.

Garm instinctively Held up His shotgun to ward off the blow but to his great shock it did nothing as his weapon was cracked to pieces and the huge hammer Struck down on his Head Plates. Garm felt his Blood rage settling in but it did nothing as the armoured being began to repeatedly hammer down blows faster than his eyes could see and Garm fell back on the floor dead. His Head was literally popped into his ribcage and he spurted out blood but still Richard repeatedly struck down until he noticed that the room was empty and Garrus just stood there wide eyed and he noticed that even Shepard had appeared wide eyed as well as Miranda. The Deathclaw just nodded with approval as though this were an everyday thing.

Richard then took in a deep breath and began to stand up, his armour and even his under suit was soaked in mixing colours and shades of blood. He then shouted out apologetically "Sorry, it's not a pretty thing to see"

Shepard then began to walk up to Garrus and Richard trailed along with the rest of the Group

"Thanks to Chase here they barely even got to me, and even better Shepard, Garm lies dead with his head in his chest and the rest of his pack just ran. This day just keep's getting better and better."

Shepard looked at Richard for a second before replying "Only the Blue Suns are left, I say we take our chances and fight our way out."

Garrus looked at Shepard for a second and replied "I think your right. Tarak's got the toughest group, but nothing we haven't faced before. Besides he won't be expecting us to meet him head on…"

Garrus was interrupted when an A-61 Mantis Gunship careened out over a nearby windowsill and several Blue sun's members rappelled down and smashed through the windows. Richard quickly scanned out his Winchester City killer and several magazines into his gun and loaded in Dragon's breath rounds. He then aimed and fired forth great plumes of flame repeatedly and caused several of the nearby couch's to catch fire. Although the shotgun round's did little damage to the ceramic armour, the force still knocked the enemies back whilst the flammable chemicals were dispersed over their armour and cooked them from the inside.

"Dammit, they're rappelling through the side wall. Ground Floor" said Garrus

Richard ran towards the hall way and picked up his Dropped P94 Plasma Rifle and quickly placed in a new Microfusion cell as he scanned away his empty Microfusion cell, then his Supersledge and Winchester City killer back into his Pipboy 2500a.

Richard then waited for Shepard and Miranda to open fire before turning his head and firing a few balls of super-heated plasma when out of the corner of his eye he saw Garrus getting pelted with repeated mass effect gun fire. Richard ran towards Garrus hoping to pull him into cover but before he could reach him Garrus received a missile to the left side of his chest. The Force of the explosion pushed Richard back but the Automatic locking system of his leg's armour stopped him from being thrown to the floor. Richard then fired his P94 Plasma rifle repeatedly into the Cockpit and watched as the glass frame just melted and Tarak was fried by falling pieces of molten glass and several bolts of his Plasma just boiled away flesh and bones into ash and dust

Shepard rushed into the room and saw Garrus crumpled to the floor and shouted out "Garrus!... we're getting you out of here Garrus, just hold on" Shepard then turned to Miranda and said "Radio Joker, Make sure they're ready for us."

Miranda did as she was told then replied "He's in bad shape. We need to get him out of here!"

Richard walked up to a nearby couch and lifted up a blanket when he spotted the Wattz 2000 rifle and quickly scanned it into his Pipboy. He then rushed over to Garrus and lifted him up onto the blanket and held Garrus up above Richard's head with both hands.

Shepard then said "Whatever you do don't drop him!"

Richard replied with "I am in a Super powered Exo-suit, I can handle such heavy weight's for hours at a time without much strain"

Minutes later a shuttle arrived and Richard jumped in carefully and laid Garrus Carefully onto a seat and wrapped the blanket around him so that the blood would not stain the seats. Richard himself then sat down near Garrus and kept his eyes on him checking his status every few minutes. When they finally arrived they saw Dr Chakwas arrived with a stretcher. Richard carefully placed him out on the stretcher and volunteered to carry it to the Medbay.

When Richard arrived at the Medbay he told Dr Chakwas about the circumstances of the wound and if he would recover. She nodded her head and said "Yes, if we can perform surgery and graft on some cybernetics we could possibly save him, but even then the chances are slim and he might die" Richard then said "Doctor, as soon as you fix him tell me as I have suffered some wounds as well, I am afraid I might have a cracked rib or two and I will likely have some severe bruising and I would like to get checked up"

Dr Chakwas laughed then replied "Hell, I think that's the first time a soldier actually came for my aid voluntarily, but I digress, yes sure. As soon as I am done with Garrus I will see what I can do with you." Richard then helped Dr Chakwas move Garrus into a surgical table for the operation then left the room and headed straight for his bed, he quickly removed his Power Armour and ran towards the crew member's community bathroom and showered off the blood that soaked through the armour and scraped away the specks of blood. Richard looked down and examined his chest which was full of bruises and saw that several ribs were displaced, Richard shrugged off the pain. Richard then walked up to a mirror and looked at himself, he saw a bruise appear near his cheek and he had a black eye from Garrus's headshot impact.

Richard then quickly put on his boxer shorts and left in a hurry, he noticed he drew the eyes of several crewmembers but he just shrugged their gazes off of him and proceeded down the elevator

"Holy Shit Matthew, did you see him, he looks like he fought off a pack of Varren and won"

Kelly Chambers overheard them and she came to see what the spectacle was about when she saw Richard walking around with broken ribs and a heavily bruised body as though it were nothing

'_My god, he seems to be so severely injured and yet he just shrugs it off as though it were nothing. Although his body can handle such extreme trauma, but can he psychologically handle this as well._

When Richard returned to the Engineers deck he spotted Commander Shepard talking to Donnelly and Gabby and tried to rush his way down the stairs but he was spotted by Natalie Shepard who stood awestruck. Gabby and Donnelly turned around and were just as shocked at what they saw

"Holy Shit Kiddo, you look like you just fought off a pack of British Bulldogs" was Donnelly's reply

"Kenneth, shut it, are you okay!" was Gabby's reply

"Chase, what the hell do you think you are doing walking around with broken ribs and a bruised body?" replied Shepard in her commanding tone

"I am sorry Commander, but doctor Chakwas is too busy with Garrus at the Moment and I wouldn't want to be a burden to your team. Besides I've had worse before and I can manage"

Shepard had definitely believed that, all the marks and scar's that made up his body proved that but still she felt concerned

"Very well, contact Dr Chakwas as soon as she is finished with Garrus"

Richard replied with "I actually said that. She said she would as soon as she can, but I am going to sleep the pain away like I always do. Farewell" Richard then quickly dashed down the stairs to his cot which he had placed there on Shepard's permission. Richard then saw Clawtooth walked up to Richard and helped him up into his bedding

"Aghh, atleast you aren't too concerned enough to annoy me, hell you don't say anything unless it's either wise or a joke, and I am thankful for that" replied Richard

Clawtooth nodded his head then replied "I know that, now get some sleep"

Richard then thought for a while before replying "Clawtooth, how do you handle being here, it's like our previous life was a lie, everything here is new, the food here isn't 200 years old, all the water is fresh and people can fly in space, it's like a big Fucking joke!"

"Shhhhhh, Sleep…" replied Clawtooth. as soon as he had said those words Richard fell asleep, most likely due to the pain

**DREAM SEQUENCE:**

Richard was back on his first mission again, he was twelve, his ceramic combat armour camouflaged as he held out his Winchester City killer, he fired his shotgun and for the first time in his life he had killed someone, a small sense of dread hit his senses, and in that small amount of time he felt an even greater and more painful sensation, pain. As it flashed across his face and blood blinded both his eyes. He fired madly and continued to fire until his magazine ran dry.

"What did you do?" shouted my friend Caitlyn

"You son of a bitch you killed him" shouted Daniel

"You killed Duncan, you fucking shot him you son of a bitch" shouted Roger

Dread swept over me, and then I felt more pain, I could see it but I knew I was being kicked by my friends as I shouted "Help me, I can't see, I fucking can't see… what happened I can't see"

I was ignored as they continued to kick me for several minutes until they left me there to die. I was stuck in an abandoned city infested with slavers and cannibals. I just sat there crying for hours until I realised that no one would save me except myself, and from that moment on I promised that I would survive by any cost. And so I marched for three endless days, hanging near death all the way. Until I was picked up by a nearby patrol and paraded through to the enclave base. I found the three of them, the new recruits, those who were once my friends, and I slaughtered them

Caitlyn I stabbed her with a knife through her heart

Daniel I awoke at night so that he could watch as I slit out his throat and I watched him bleed out

Roger I slaughtered slowly as I shot him repeatedly point blank with my shotgun and watched him turn into chunks as I shouted out "Why, Why did this fucking have to happen, didn't you see I was blinded, it was a fucking accident didn't you fucking see that!"

And from that day forth I was no longer a child; I had grown to becoming the leader of the new enclave.

**HHHHHUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

I awoke from my nightmare as beads of sweat rolled down my body, it hurt to get up but I toughened out.

Richard then checked his Omni-tool and saw that he had a message from Doctor Chakwas

Richard, I can see you now. Dr Chakwas -0626hrs

Richard checked the time and saw that it was -0643hrs so Richard quickly put on his boxer's and ran up the stairs to the elevator when he noticed a new person arrive on the ship. Richard was about to speak when he was beaten to it

"Who the bloody hell are you kid, you look like you fought off five Turians"

Richard replied with "I'm Chase the Gunnery Officer, who the hell are you?"

The scarred man replied with "Zaeed Massini, Hired Mercenary"

"It's nice to meet you Zaeed, but I have to meet the Doctor" replied Richard

Richard then took the elevator up to the third level. When the elevator finally arrived, Richard raced through the halls to the Medbay and saw that Dr Chakwas was exhausted and had ring's under her eyes

"Doctor Chakwas, I got your message"

Chakwas turned to face Richard and her eyes opened up for a few seconds before sighing

"You types always get into so much trouble, so what did you fight to earn all this then?"

Richard then replied dramatically "the bruises to my chest I got from several shotgun blasts impacting on my armour from a Krogan, the broken ribs from fighting off four Krogan with a giant hammer, and the black eye and bruised cheek are from Garrus when he shot me in the head before he realised we were on his side"

"Oh Dear, I don't know how you were still able to walk around with this much damage, are you mad!"

Richard replied with "Sorry miss, I didn't want to burden you when you were dealing with Garrus so I just shrugged it off, besides I've had worse injuries and still walked around"

"I am afraid you'll be on bed rest for a week atleast"

Richard looked downcast for a second but replied "Hell doctor, it's only a week, I can handle the fresh beds and good food for that long atleast" Richard then grinned at that thought

Inadvertently Shepard barged into the Room just as Richard was issued a sedative and was tucked into bed

"Chakwas, I got that Serice iced brandy like you wanted…"

Shepard then noticed Richard and said apologetically "Sorry Chase, I didn't know you were there"

"Yeah, Don't worry Shepard I will be fine, I just have a week of bed rest and then I will be back to killing those giant lizards you call Krogan again"

Shepard chuckled at that and then turned towards Chakwas "So Chakwas, do you want to come with me to the Mess hall and enjoy the Serice ice brandy with me?"

"Sure Shepard, I am still sorry that I never got to finish the bottle of serice ice brandy from the first Normandy…" Chakwas left leaving Richard to peace and calm and finally Richard found sleep

**To Be Continued**


End file.
